


go crazy, go stupid

by PaintedVanilla



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Clubbing, Crack Treated Seriously, Dancing, Gen, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: At the current moment, the only people occupying the club our group of friends had met in were an elderly couple, two occult beings, and three members of a Good Omens related Discord Server.





	go crazy, go stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dvldegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvldegg/gifts), [hasturlavista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasturlavista/gifts).



> a little gift for the members of the a.z. fell & co. discord server who happen to be online at 2:40 a.m.

The most fun part about going to a club before carding hours, was that there was hardly anybody there.

In fact, at the current moment, the only people occupying the club our group of friends had met in were an elderly couple, two occult beings, and three members of a Good Omens related Discord Server. The elderly couple was sitting in a table in the back corner, eating food and reaping the benefits of a senior discount. One occult being was out on the dance floor, which was completely barren, save for him and the eldest present member of the aforementioned server, a twenty-three year old singer named Basil. The other occult being, who would insist upon the label ethereal, was seated at the bar. Next to him, was the owner of the aforementioned server, an eighteen year old writer named Camille. Or Collen. Or something like that. Handcuffed to her wrist so as not to get lost was the third present server member, fourteen year old local server baby Paul.

It was five p.m. on a Thursday evening. Crowley and Basil were going hog wild on the dance floor to 70’s music. Aziraphale was sipping a cocktail and looking on with mild distatse. Camille was happily drinking a Dr. Pepper. Paul was filming the entire endeavor.

The bartender set a basket of fries down on the bar behind Colleen and Aziraphale, who both looked over their shoulders at him. Crystal twisted around in her chair with difficulty, seeing as she was handcuffed to Paul, who refused to turn away and risk losing any footage. She smiled at the bartender. “Thank you.”

The bartender pointed to Basil and Crowley, who had not ceased dancing or decreased their fervency in doing so. “Are they okay?”

“I think they’re having fun,” Charlotte said.

 _“Fun_ is certainly an interesting word to describe it,” Aziraphale said, turning to face the bar.

“Don’t you ever dance?” Cecelia asked.

“I do not dance like _that,”_ Aziraphale said. “I dance in a very tasteful manner.”

“The gavotte looks just as silly,” Caroline said.

On the dance floor, Crowley had begun kicking his legs up incredibly high. With no regard to whether they’re capable of doing so in real life, Basil was now breakdancing furiously on the floor.

“Go crazy!” Paul encouraged, still filming. “Go stupid!”

Carly took a bite of a fry. “I think he looks good.”

Aziraphale looked at her skeptically. “Really? Even with the mustache?”

“It’s kind of s*xy,” Celine said.

“How did you make that sound with your mouth?” Aziraphale asked.

On the dance floor, Crowley was now using a giant pin as a prop to assist his ridiculous dancing. Basil was doing the dance where you spin around on your head, the absolute mad lad.

Paul nudged Cassie. “Hey, Claudia, look. A pin.”

Cindy’s pupils went wide, like a cat’s when they see something favorable. Her pupils were so wide they made her entire eyes look black. “Oh, yeah. Pin it.”

**Aziraphale pinned a message to this channel. See all pins.**

**Author's Note:**

> edit: if you're only gonna comment to ask to join the server, don't leave a comment at all.


End file.
